ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mega Bumblebee:)/Blubell / Bumblebee
Bluebell/ Bumblebee is 12 years old in PowerPuff Girls Z form,but in Powerzpuff Girls form,shes 4 years old. She's 1 year younger then the PowerPuff Girls Z,and The PowerPuff Girls. And she's the RowdyRuff Boys' sister. Kid Story In the original series,The RowdyRuff Boys Z were created by Mojo Jojo. But Blubell/ Bumblebee's story is way different. Blubell/Bumblebee was born Natsuki "Dawn" Shinkinka Yamada,with Kaito(Brick) Yamada,Riku(Boomer) Yamada,Shiro(Butch) Yamada as her brothers. Soon,their parents left them alone in the house to go somewhere,resulting their parents got into a car accident and died. Disappointed,the kids were alone in Tokyo City. Soon, a couple their parents knew came to pick the kids up. Turns out they only came to take Natsuki,not the boys. When they began to fight,the boys freed Natsuki and told her to run. Running,Natsuki ran off to find help,but she got ran over by a truck. Taken to the hospital,The boys knew nothing about Natsuki,thinking she ran off to be safe. The boys were searching for her,tho Natsuki lost her memory,Natsuki got adopted by the Mashimatsu family. The Mashimatsu family decided to move back to Mexico. Natsuki left her brothers at Tokyo,while she left with her Parents and Brothers and sisters. During Her life in Mexico, She wasn't very popular at school. She always got beaten up,always came home with black eyes,broken arms,and broken legs. But one day,she was skateboarding home from school,being chased by other kids,she fell and she was surrounded by the kids. Then she was saved by a kid named Penelope Yamada. Then Penelope found out Natsuki was The Yamada brothers sister,she began to hang out with her. Penelope taught her self defense also known as Samurai. Growing up learning Samurai,for all the years she learned it,she reached a high level of Samurai,but when her parents found out,They forbid her to meet Penelope ever again. Then they moved to Tokyo again. But before they did,Penelope gave Natsuki a Samurai Sword as a gift. That was the last she saw Penelope. Teenage Story Natsuki never fit in to her schools she was transferred to. But then,she transferred to Tokyo High,she met Momoko,Miyako,Kaoru,Kaito,Riku,Shiro,anda new member,Hiroshi. Natsuki was walking home from school on her first day,and she got hit by a White Z Ray,and A Black Z Ray. She transformed into Sparkling Blubell,or in other words, Mega Bumblebee Z. But her first transformation wasn't that. It was Dark BlackBell,and she went rampaging,destroying the city. But soon,the PowerRuff Kids,came and battled BlackBell. Soon she was taken to the lab to be examined,and she returned to normal. Friendships Momoko: Natsuki gets along with Momoko,but sometimes they argue on whos the leader,even tho Red is the leader. Miyako:Natsuki has a good friendship with Miyako,they always go shopping,love to cook,and love looking a fashion magazines. Kaoru: Natsuki and Kaoru are like sisters,they like the same sports,are athletic,and hate girly stuff. Kaito: Natsuki and Kaito always play soccer,and Natsuki always talks about Problems with him,and they love to rap together. Riku:Natsuki and Riku always eat treats when they have the chance,and they always write songs. Shiro: When they usually meet,Shiro always play wrestle with her,to make her laugh. Hiroshi:Natsuki doesn't usually get along with him. But He is her true love. Category:Blog posts